epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gliscor Fan/Epic Rap Battles Pokemon vs History: Generation 2 Finale - Ben Tennyson vs Ditto
After many, many, many years, and a shitload of changing this finale back and forth, I have finally come to the conclusion that it should be this. Note that I haven't made title cards in a long time so some of these might be off. Also note that this was originally going to be the Generation 1 finale, but that got replaced with something a bit more... eh. Now, I don't actually have a full set for the next generation, so keep them suggestions coming. Unless the only suggestion you have is "do a suggestion where you never come back", because I never said I wasn't coming back. Originally, I didn't even say that. I said I was going to be permabanned but that ultimately failed. Then I also said I wasn't planning on coming back, but plans change. Anyway, here's a finale between two transforming things. This connection was dull but you'll understand why I chose it. In one corner, it's Bellwood's own superhero, Ben Tennyson. In the other corner, ditto. No, not another Ben 10, I mean Ditto, the pokemon. Geez. Let's get right into the noose, then. Serena is pink, Bellicus is red. Intro EPIC RAP BATTLES: POKEMON VS HISTORY VERSUS BEGIN! Battle Ben Tennyson: Alright! It’s Ben’s time! This battle better go smoothly Against a pokemon that’s just a blob of Mr. Smoothie So listen up! You must be limbered up to get Arm Hammered Armodrillo put in a choke hold like a Sumo Slammer You can’t beat the best, I’m a guardian of earth You’re so disappointing, even your moveset doesn’t work Nobody wants 4 different moves with only 5 PP So allow me to stomp you like I stomped the Highbreed Ditto: What a cocky, arrogant, and ignorant superhero Thinking he could beat a pokemon raised like Albedo In theory, I’m constantly in the shadow of mew But that’s more important than those in the shadow of you My 700 plus transformations are far more diverse Than the amount of shit you retconned in Omniverse So before you go out and fight for some feat to prove How about you try to get something right in your reboot Ben 10: You act like being in my shadow is enough of a crime To combat you with, therefore, it’s HERO TIME! Heatblast: HEATBLAST! It’s a throwback as I throw back your dumb disses So I’ll put your loss at the top of my to-do list Just kidding, I don’t need a list to tell me what to do So I’ll throw a pokeball and turn you into a One Pokemon Zoo My body is in flames, I’m always spitting rapid fire Your rhyming is as good as the directing of Bill S. Preston, Esquire Here’s the thing, you may duplicate my stats But they’ll be cut in half whenever you try to rap Ditto (Pikachu Form): That’s right, diss the man who made your movies I’m sure that will win you a ton more groupies I’m electrifying! Your popularity is fading Your disses are like your personality: IRRITATING Don’t need to Mimikyu, cause I’m original I’m the Porygon to your upgrade, I’m better digital While you stay in california, I’ll always be regional Your show is only called good because of the awesome visuals Heatwave: That’s some strong heat from a ‘mon whose rather odd But let’s see how you flow against an alien god! Alien X: ALIEN X! I authorize permission to rap against this ding-dong Do whatever you want, dear. Yeah, what could go wrong? I’ll bend this rap-reality to the will of my own So you can permanently disappear, and Mew can reclaim its throne! Ditto (Arceus Form): You think you’re the only unworthy fuck who can turn into a god? It’s time for my own Judgement, you pathetic, worthless fraud While you sit back and relax at the creation of some new universe You won’t realize that everything else you did will make it worse… Outro WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES DOOP, DOOP, DO-DO-DOOO POKEMON VS HISTORYYYYYYYYYYY poll Who won? Ben Tennyson Ditto Category:Blog posts